


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by Ultra



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, F/M, Fluff, Garcia Flynn Lives, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Love, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant - s02e11-12 The Miracle of Christmas (Timeless), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: 'There were times when Lucy Preston looked back at her life and almost couldn’t believe the strange path it had taken. Just a few short years ago, she was sure she knew just exactly where she was headed - teaching at Stanford, getting tenure, maybe meeting some nice guy and having a family someday. She smiled thinking about the dreams she held back then. After everything she went through with time travel, Rittenhouse, the veritable destruction of both the family and the life she had once known, she never thought those long-ago fantasies could ever be a reality. How wrong she was.'
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Wouldn't It Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> For every Garcy fan who just wants the happiest possible ending for our OTP, on this Garcy weekend, I gift this pile of fluff to you all :)

There were times when Lucy Preston looked back at her life and almost couldn’t believe the strange path it had taken. Just a few short years ago, she was sure she knew just exactly where she was headed - teaching at Stanford, getting tenure, maybe meeting some nice guy and having a family someday. She smiled thinking about the dreams she held back then. After everything she went through with time travel, Rittenhouse, the veritable destruction of both the family and the life she had once known, she never thought those long-ago fantasies could ever be a reality. How wrong she was.

“Am I missing the joke?”

She hadn’t really noticed she was actively laughing until he called her on it. Glancing up at Garcia, his expression a mixture of amusement and apprehension, she couldn’t help but sigh happily. They really had come a long way together.

“No joke, I promise,” she told him as they continued walking, his hand holding onto hers as they navigated the sandy shore, waves lapping at their bare feet. “I was just thinking, you know, about my life before and my life now. So much has changed, yet somehow, I’ve kind of ended up in the same place, or at least, the right place.”

Lucy was well aware she wasn’t explaining herself well, she didn’t need to see Garcia’s now confused expression to know that. The problem was, she really wasn’t sure how else to put it into words, and now wasn’t really the time in any case.

“Ignore me,” she told him, waving away her own strange comments with the hand that carried her shoes.

“I could never, draga,” he promised her, raising their joined hands to his lips and kissing the back of hers. “You know, sometimes, I think about my past too. I think of Iris and of Lorena, all that I did to try to save them, all that you did to try to get Amy back...”

Lucy swallowed hard and glanced away, hoping she could blame the sinking sun’s last bright rays in her eyes for the tears that began to form.

“I’m sorry,” Garcia said then, clearing his throat. “I’m turning a very pleasant end to a very pleasant evening into an autopsy of a past I’m sure we should try to put behind us, where it belongs.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Lucy shook her head, stopping walking and pulling him to a halt with her. “Our past - the parts that came before we met and the parts we shared - without them we wouldn’t be us, and that would be bad,” she said definitely. “I’m not saying that thinking of what we’ve both lost doesn’t hurt, and all the horrible experiences that we went through... but I’d like to think it all made us stronger in the end.”

“I guess so.” Garcia nodded his agreement, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

Their arms went around each other and they held on tight a few moments longer. Talk of the past was always going to be tough on the both of them, but just so long as they had each other, they could overcome it. Lucy did believe what she said about their trials making them stronger, but honestly, she felt at her strongest when she knew she had Garcia to shore her up, when she knew she had the responsibility of keeping him afloat too.

“At least now we know we have more than just a past and a present,” she said, pulling back to look up and meet his eyes. “Finally, I feel like I can look forward a little bit. That there’s a future there for me... for us,” she said, perhaps more tentatively than she intended.

They never really labelled what they had. Never once had Lucy had cause to call Garcia her boyfriend or anything like that, and certainly, she never heard him say girlfriend in reference to her either. It didn’t fit, none of the words did, though they were best friends, lovers, life partners, she supposed, she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She only knew he was hers and she was his, always.

“For every ending, there is a beginning,” said Garcia then, eyes moving to gaze at the horizon and the sun slowly setting into the sea. “We fought out way through history to ensure the future for everybody else. It makes some sense that we should enjoy the fruits of our labour too, if we can.”

He looked back to Lucy then and smiled, an expression she returned, at least for a few moments. When she suddenly turned serious, he hardly knew what to think. It wasn’t as if Lucy never had her solemn moments, but now did not seem like the time. Garcia was about to ask if he should be worried when suddenly she visibly swallowed hard and stepped back out of his arms.

“Okay, here goes nothing,” she said, so quiet and muttered he almost didn’t hear.

His mouth was open to ask what was going on, when suddenly Lucy’s hand was in her pocket, and then as she moved it back in front of her, some small item seemed to slip from her grasp, falling fast into the sand and the edge of the surf.

As she cursed, surprisingly colourfully, Garcia reacted, diving down onto the beach and clamping his hand over the unknown object. Picking it up, he turned his hand over and opened it to see what he had claimed, just as Lucy landed on her knees in the wet sand in front of him. Then it was Garcia who felt he might just use some colourful language as he realised what might actually be happening here.

“I’m not even sure that you’re really the jewellery type,” Lucy began rambling too fast. “I mean, we’re not exactly traditional, but somehow, well, it seemed only fair to get you a ring, in the circumstances. It’s not like you have to wear it or anything, if you don’t want to. Maybe you could just keep it somewhere, I don’t know.”

“Lucy,” he said, getting her attention on his face and stopping her epic ramble all in one. “You, uh... you didn’t actually ask me the question yet,” he prompted her in a soft voice, a smirk pulling at his lips that he just couldn’t fight.

She actually facepalmed on realising he was right, then a moment later, straightened up, propping herself on one knee and clearing her throat. She was trying to be serious and Garcia was trying to let her, but it did not come easy. Laughter might have been preferable actually, since the gravity of such a moment as this might just bring him to tears otherwise.

“Garcia Flynn,” Lucy began then, surprising him the way only she could as she continued, “volim te, svim srcem. Hoceš li se udati za mene?”

His eyes closed at the sound of those words and her near-perfect accent as she proposed marriage to him in flawless Croatian. Never in his life had he known another woman like Lucy Preston, and Garcia Flynn was absolutely sure he never would. He could think of nothing he would rather do than spend the rest of time with her, and so, opening his eyes, he met her troubled gaze and smiled.

“Da, draga,” he said, swallowing hard before he could go on. “Yes, Lucy, I will marry you.”

Inside of two seconds, she had the ring on his finger and was kissing him like their lives depended on it. The surprise of her throwing herself into his arms knocked him on his ass and he didn’t even care. There they were, rolling around in the sand, the tide coming in further and covering them at least as high as their knees, but it took much more than that to dampen their ardour in such a moment. Of course, when the water rose further still, soaking through their pants and venturing higher, Lucy started to sober up a little.

“Okay,” she said, breathlessly pulling away. “I’m not so sure I want to go full on _From Here To Eternity_. I mean, it looks romantic on film, but frankly, it seems a little cold and a lot uncomfortable in practice.”

Garcia laughed at her expression, but he also knew she made a valid point. Moving to get up, he helped Lucy to her feet too, pulling her close in his arms and stealing one more kiss.

“Let’s go home.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” she agreed happily, their arms around each other still as they walked on into a future that looked so very bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation (which you probably guessed anyway, more or less):  
> Volim te, svim srcem. Hoceš li se udati za mene - I love you, with all of my heart. Will you marry me?


End file.
